Liquid Diamonds:
by Until Death Do I Part
Summary: Triss is a completely normal teenager, living her life with her father in the Spirit World. But once he leaves her behind, and completely abandondes her, she searches with a bloody thirst for answers as to why. Action/Subtle Romance/ and serious emotions


This FanFiction was started back in April of '08, and was sadly, deleted from its previous website. My characters are amazing and totally epic, and I love them to death. Please enjoy, because I know for sure that I enjoyed writing this.

Also, this FanFiction, .:Liquid Diamonds:. , is dedicated to four very special people: Pet, MoonySpeare, Pirate, and SweetMusic. THANX GUYS!!

**Liquid Diamonds**

Triss awoke suddenly, so suddenly, scaring even herself. Her eyes ripped open, fear encasing their outlines. She lay where she had before closing her eyes last night: in her room. Her forehead was dotted with small beads of sweat, the remains of her dream still lodged in her mind.

Her body felt heavy, though her head felt un-naturally light. A blink of her eye was all it took for her head to start to spin, dizziness chewing at her strength.

"What's going on?" She said to particularly no one, out of pure annoyance.  
Leaning up, her elbows the only thing used for support, Triss began to wash her face from water that she had slipped into a basin last night.

The cool water felt amazing and yet shocking as it splashed against her pale face.  
Her face still dripping with water, she stretch her stiff limps and bones. Twisting her body, she sighed.  
Her eyes fell upon her bed.

The pillows were scattered across the floor, and her sheets and blankets looked as if they had been dancing all night, and were tangled up with each other.  
"I'm not making _that_." She muttered her tongue puffy, her voice raspy.  
To her right was her dresser, which was filled with her clothes (no dresses) and had swords and makeshift knives on top of it. A maroon and brown mirror hung above it, the designs told of a story about a woman who killed twenty spirits for the man she loved, who intern, did not love her back.

It seemed to be mid afternoon, so the lighting was dim.

Triss slowly walked over toward her dresser, and reached for her companion: her sword.

It felt heavy as it rested upon the palms of her hands. She loved her sword…her friend….her love.  
One hand grasped the hilt, and slid the blade out of its resting place.

The blade was red, because she was a Firebender; one of the rarest Firebenders in the world, actually.

She lived in the Spirit World, and in the Spirit World, you cannot Bend any Element.

But she could.

The handle was decorated with symbols of her family's heritage, such as her family's crest and pictures of her mother and father.

The pictures starred at her, mocking her ever feature. She looked like a perfect blend of these two people, but they seemed so unlike her.

_Too_ unlike her.

The blade screeched as it slid forth from its hiding place and into the air.

Her arm quivered, not used to the strain of the blade. Light danced off the beautiful weapon, flashing through the room.

A small scratch came into view as she turned it slightly. That had been an accident.  
She and her father had been training together, Triss slipped, and he took the chance to ruin her blade.

FireLord Ozai, her father, was a fierce competitor. He showed no mercy, and neither would Triss. Together, they were the perfect match.  
Triss had only won a duel with him once, but that was with a blade.  
She would challenge her father to an Agni Ki every chance she got.

That was where she did her best, when she was Firebending, she was in her element.  
Triss suppressed a sigh. She missed her father.  
A couple of year's back he had disappeared. It was around midday; Triss had finished with her lunch, and went to look for him. He often went off alone to meditate, or just to be alone.  
She usually found him sitting in his favorite tree, taking a nap, playing with some birds, Firebending, or just mediating.  
But that day, she never found him. He had vanished. And so did a part of her heart.  
Nevertheless, that happens a lot in the Spirit World. One day the people around you can be there, and the next day they are not.  
Triss had grown used to it. She had lost many friends that way. She had grown up to live that way, never getting attached to anything or anyone, no matter what.

Too bad she had not lost her mother that way.  
If she had, she would have at least known what had happened.

Her mother had left the Spirit World only a year after her birth, and completely abandoned Triss. She grew up to hate her mother for all the she was.

Leaving a child alone, to grow alone without a mother was a terrible thing. Triss grew up to who she was to hate everyone, and to gain no love. She didn't want any love, because she didn't want it to be taken away. Life had a bad and cursed outlook when looked through her eyes….

When Triss was born she had been born with two, deep, red, scars.  
They stretch all the way from her right eye, all the way down to her collar bone.  
She liked her scars, and the never bothered her like they had her mother. Was that the reason she left?

Where did she leave to, if that was the case?

What was so bad about a little one year old that forced her to leave?

Triss would never know. And she didn't even know now, if she ever wanted to know in the future.

A deep and sorrow filled sigh found its merry way in and out of her lungs. She began to look around her abode once more.  
To her left were two sliding doors. One of the doors led to her kitchen, where she spent most of her time, whilst the other led to her father's old room. No one had set foot in those four walls for over six years. Not even her.  
Triss looked down at herself. She was barefoot, and her feet were cold. She walked over to her bed and put on her boots made of black lizard skin.  
When she was finished buckling the straps on her boots, she stood up, and looked at her clothes. She wore a red long-sleeved shirt, with a black belt, collar, and trim. Her pants were tight, but loose enough to move freely. They matched her shirt.  
She had slept in her clothes. She didn't care, though. Not one bit.

In front of her was a double door that led to the porch.  
She loved the outdoors, but ever sense her father disappeared, she never went out side; only just to hunt.  
Triss looked down at her right hand.

It itched. How usual. A spiral burn twisted up from the tip of her middle finger, around her palm, around her wrist, and all the way up her arm, only stopping at her neck.

That was an unhappy reminder of her first loss in an Agni Ki against her father. But it was a happy memory as well. That was her _only_ lose in an Agni Ki.  


Her father had given her that burn, for only he was powerful enough to burn a whole arm in a pattern. It didn't hurt much because it was over quickly; and, because her pain tolerance was unlike no other.  
Every time she looked at that she thought of her father. It pained her to have lost him, when she knew she probably could have done something about it.  
And yet, she had lost him. It's amazing how deaths work the same as life. Nothing happens to way you want it to. But she reminded herself that that was the past, not that now. The now was all that mattered. And the future, will matter when the future is the now.

Triss walked over to her dresser and looked into it, attempting to cast her mind away from her current thoughts.  
Her scar's glowed in the sunlight that streamed in through the windows of her room.  
Her neon green eyes sparkled and had a depressed shadow to them; nothing new there.  
Her long, wavy, black hair was messy, and tangled up.  
She looked down at her dresser, picked up a white brush, and began to smooth out her hair. When she was done she thought that she looked much better.

Bored once more, Triss looked out her window toward the foggy patch of land that lay before her home.  
_Hai Bei loves days like this… _Triss thought to herself.  
Then she got an idea. She would go and visit Hai Bei today.  
The spirit Hai Bei got along with Triss quiet well.  
They were good friends, and she felt good knowing that Hai Bei rarely left the Spirit World to cross over into the Mortal World.

They had been friends sense Triss was only ten years old, and she often talked to Hai Bei about her feelings. Though she never knew he could talk up until a year ago, he still seemed to listen just the same.

She picked up her sword, slid it into its sheath, buckled the sheath onto her belt, and walked towards the door.  
She reached her hand out to open the door, annoyed by the creaking sound it made.  
As soon as she set foot outside, her surroundings changed.  
Instead of it being a foggy, grassy, tree filled landscape, it turned into a swamp, and it began to rain.  
She hated living in the Spirit World. Things like that always happened.  
"Hai Bei!" She called.  
No answer followed.  
"Hai Bei!" Triss called again.  
This time she saw Hai Bei run past her with a gust of wind following him.  
"There you are!" She greeted.  
Hai Bei stopped mid-run and turned back around to face her. His pudgy panda face always made Triss laugh.  
Wishing to speak with him, she reached out her hand and touched his forehead, her burned hand resting gently upon it.  
_I need to hurry. _He answered, though he sounded out of breath.  
_What is it? Another dinner chase? _Triss loved those.  
_I have just spoken with Avatar Aang--_  
_Avatar Aang?_ She asked, obviously confused. _What happened to Avatar Roku?_  
_He came here years ago. He was soon reincarnated into Avatar Aang, the current Avatar. I have to go! _His voice was thick with worry.  
_I'm not lifting my hand until you tell me what's wrong. _Her words countered slyly.  
_I have just guided him back to the Mortal World; the North Pole is in trouble. A man by the name Admiral Zhao is going to kill the Moon Spirit!_ The great bear replied, his ears twitching with annoyance.  
Worry and fear rose from her stomach…Killing the Moon meant only one thing…  
_I know what you're thinking: it is possible. _

_I don't know how, but he's found away. As you know time passes faster here than in the Mortal World.__Princess Yue has just died, for this man has succeeded in his task. Princess Yue gave her life to the Moon Spirit. I need to guide her to a safe place here before the portal closes. You know what happens to un-guided souls._

_They never find their home here…Wait! _  
Triss's eyes lit up in hope. This was her chance to escape from the reached World.  
_Before the portal closes, will you help me crossover?_ Triss asked.  
Hai Bei did not answer right away.

_You know if you crossover, you may never come back. _He reminded her, as if not wanting to lose her.

_We've been friends so long…but I need to leave this place. My mind needs peace and balance, and I don't think I'll be getting it here. _She replied with a grin.  
Hai Bei looked down at his paws, thinking of the departure.

_If you must, then I understand. So be it! Ride me, one last time dear friend! If this shall be our last, it shall be our best!_

**...Continued...**

**Authores Note**

And there is is! It gets sooo much better, like most FanFictions! LOL I will be posting alot, so please a little R&R would really be appretiated!

hugs

Avii

**Disclaimer **

**How could I have forgotten to write this? Sadly, though I wish I did, I do not own Avatar. Or Hei Bai, or the Spirit World...but I do kind of have Writers Rights for Triss. :)**


End file.
